


Ganz war mein Herz an deiner Seite...

by JustAnotherFangirl_aka_lumine



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFangirl_aka_lumine/pseuds/JustAnotherFangirl_aka_lumine
Summary: Ein kleine Geschichte über eine vergessene Liebe...Galehaut liegt im Sterben."Ganz war mein Herz an deiner SeiteUnd jeder Atemzug für dich."-J.W. Goethe: "Willkommen und Abschied"
Relationships: Galehaut/Lancelot du Lac, Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Ganz war mein Herz an deiner Seite...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/gifts).



> Deine Geschichten haben mich das erste Mal in dieses bunte Fanfiction-Wunderland geführt.  
> Jetzt habe ich mir hier ein eigenes Eckchen eingerichtet und möchte mich gern bedanken.  
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir.

Tief zog der Ritter die Luft ein, was ihm sofort mit einem stechenden Schmerz in der Brust bezahlt wurde. Er fühlte das Leben aus seinem Körper weichen, langsam und unerbittlich. Seine Kräfte waren bereits von ihm gewichen, sodass er nicht einmal mehr sein Lager verlassen konnte. Wahrhaftig, Galehaut, Herr der fernen Inseln, der ungekrönte König, lag im Sterben. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dieses eigentümliche Siechtum, dass ihn in kaum sieben Tagen auf das Totenlager niedergestreckt hatte. Er wusste, dass es die Sehnsucht war, die an ihm nagte, die ihn töten würde, schon bald. Er schloss die grünen Augen, nur einen Moment, und erlaubte, dass die Erinnerungen in ihm aufstiegen.  
Seine Kindheit war einsam gewesen, seine Kindheit auf den entlegenen schottischen Inseln, nur mit der wogenden See und dem Wind zur Gesellschaft. Der Vater war ein brutaler Mann gewesen, ein Kriegsherr, der sich mit seinem kargen, zerklüfteten Stammland nicht zufrieden geben wollte, den eines lang vergangenen Tages die Schlacht hinweggerafft hatte, die Mutter dagegen war eine Riesin, stark und unerschrocken. Immer wieder hatte sie ihm eingeschärft, er solle sein Herz sicher in seiner Brust verschlossen halten. Und er hatte ihren Rat lange getreulich befolgt. Von Anfang an hatte er sich selbst zum Pflichtbewusstsein erzogen, zu Ernst und Stolz, zum Kampf. Dreißig Königreiche hatte er erobert, fühlte sich zur Herrschaft berufen, und seine Beliebtheit bei den Unterworfenen gab ihm Recht. Er musste vor Gott wohl zugeben, dass er dem Ehrgeiz zum Opfer gefallen war, der Sünde, die auch schon seinen Vater geplagt hatte, dem Drang, alles, was er begehrte, ganz und gar zu erobern. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihn töten würde. Aber es waren Dinge geschehen, die er nicht vorhergesehen hatte. Logres, mit seiner mächtigen Feste Camelot, war das letzte Königreich, das er einnehmen musste, bevor er sich mit Recht „König von Britannien“ nennen durfte. Erst dann würde er sich eine Krone aufs Haupt setzen lassen. Und sein Sieg war nahe gewesen, so tapfer König Artus auch war, seine berühmte Tafelrunde war deutlich in der Unterzahl. Und Galehaut war selbst nach Camelot geritten, den König von Logres zur Schlacht zu stellen. Seine Übermacht war erdrückend gewesen, und er erinnerte sich deutlich an die Furcht in den blauen Augen seines Gegners, der ihm kaum bis zum Ellenbogen reichte. Doch noch einem anderen hatte er an jenem Tage zum ersten Mal in die Augen geblickt, einem jungen Ritter, dessen dunkler Blick die eisernen Bande um sein kaltes Herz aufzulösen schien. Ein Ritter mit einem weißen Schwan auf der Brust, das Zeichen der Herrin vom See. Ein Ritter, dessen Name seitdem jeden Atemzug Galehauts bestimmte: Lancelot. Er hatte an jenem Tag etwas in der Seele des ungekrönten Königs berührt, etwas, von dem er zuvor nicht gewusst hatte, dass es existierte. Lancelot hatte ihn so sehr fasziniert, sein Heldenmut ihn so beeindruckt, dass er König Artus ein letztes Angebot unterbreitet hatte: Am nächsten Tag würden sie über eine Lösung ohne weiteres Blutvergießen verhandeln. Und in jener Nacht war etwas mit ihm geschehen. Noch nie hatte sein Schwertarm gezittert, nie sein Herzschlag seine regelmäßigen Bahnen verlassen. Doch damals, in dieser langen, langen Nacht, glich sein Herz einer hämmernden Trommel und er konnte kaum mehr das Rasiermesser halten, als ihm klar wurde, was diese drängenden, lodernden Flammenzungen in seiner Brust und seinen Lenden hervorrief: Er empfand, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, das, was die Sänger Liebe nannten. Er hatte sein Herz nicht so einfach aufgeben wollen, doch als der Morgen heraufdämmerte, wurde ihm klar, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Es war zu spät, sich zu wehren, er war dem jungen Ritter bereits verfallen und würde zeitlebens nie mehr von ihm lassen können. Und so gab er sich der süßen Minne hin, unterbreitete König Artus seine Vasallentreue im Austausch gegen die Aufnahme in die Tafelrunde, denn er wusste, von nun an würde er keinen Tag mehr ohne Lancelot verbringen können, würde elend zugrunde gehen, wenn er nicht in seiner Nähe sein konnte. Doch mit der Liebe kam der Schmerz. Lancelot und er mochten viel geteilt haben, brennende Küsse in dunklen Ecken und leidenschaftliche Berührungen im Schutze der Nacht, doch der dunkeläugige Ritter hatte ihm auch von Anfang an zu Verstehen gegeben, dass seine Liebe zu seiner Königin immer an erster Stelle stehen würde. Er mochte Galehaut gewollt haben, und sie waren Gefährten auf vielen Abenteuerfahrten, doch Guinevere musste er sich unterordnen. Und es war ihm erstaunlich leicht gefallen.  
Was machte es schon, dass er zu verbrennen glaubte, wann immer er seinen Liebsten mit der Königin sah. Denn für ihn würde Lancelots Glück stets an erster Stelle stehen, selbst wenn die Sehnsucht ihn töten würde. Wenn es die Liebe einer Königin war, die Lancelot zu seinem Glück brauchte, dann sollte es so sein. Und so lächelte er, und schwieg. Ein erwidertes Lächeln genügte bereits, um ihm Kraft für einen weiteren Tag zu geben. Bis Lancelot eines Tages allein zu einem Abenteuer aufbrach, von dem er nicht mehr zurückkehrte.  
Und bald hatte es begonnen, jenes Leiden, dass ihn hier her geführt hatte. Jede Minute ohne Nachricht von Lancelot war eine Qual, und bald begann sich ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Brust und ein Zittern in seinen Gliedern auszubreiten. Schleichend verließen ihn die Kräfte immer mehr, und er spürte, dass seine Seele bald in jenes geheimnisvolle Danach hinübergleiten würde, dass die Sterblichen nach dem Verlust des göttlichen Lebenshauches erwartete. Doch Galehaut fürchtete sich nicht. Von Jugend an hatte er gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, der Tag, der jeden Menschen, jedes Tier ereilte. Und starb er für Lancelot, so war es der süßeste Tod, den er sich jemals hätte wünschen können.  
Jeder Atemzug ging nun schwerer als der letzte, und er wusste, eines musste er noch tun. Mit aller Kraft kämpfte er sich noch einmal in eine aufrechte Haltung und schickte mit einer müden Handbewegung einen Diener nach Papier, Tinte und Feder. Sein Liebster sollte alles erfahren, was in seinem Herzen gewesen war, wenn er durch irgend ein unerhörtes Wunder doch noch heimkehren sollte. Galehaut wollte im Wissen sterben, dass kein Geheimnis seine Seele mehr an die Erde fesselte. Inständig bat er Lancelot, mit der Königin glücklich zu werden. Er lächelte, die Feder entglitt seiner Hand und auf seiner Unterschrift breitete sich eine Flut von Tinte aus. Mit einem letzten Seufzen glitt sein Geist hinüber in glücksseliges Vergessen, während draußen der erste Morgenschimmer am Horizont erstrahlte.

Viele Jahre waren seitdem ins Land gegangen, als ein Mönch in einem entlegenen Kloster sich eines dunklen Abends die Stirne rieb. Die einst schwarzen Locken, die sie beschatteten, waren über die Zeit zu Schnee verblichen, sein Leben neigte sich dem Ende. Aber er erinnerte sich, als sei es erst gestern gewesen, an jenen strahlenden Junitag, nachdem er der Gefangenschaft entkommen war, nur um seinen liebsten Freund auf der Totenbahre vorzufinden. Lancelot seufzte. Er hatte Galehauts letzten Wunsch erfüllt, nur um zu erkennen, welch fatalen Irrtum er sich geleistet hatte. Guinevere mochte schön und sanft gewesen sein, doch als sie gemeinsam geflohen waren, bemerkte er, dass das, was er für sie empfand, sich nicht mit dem messen konnte, was Galehaut in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Entschlossen blickten seine dunklen Augen, als er das Siegel in das Wachs drückte. Die sterblichen Überreste seines Liebsten würden mit diesem Befehl in die Burg von Lancelots Vätern überführt werden. Er mochte Königin Guinevere im Leben über Galehaut gestellt haben, doch er würde es gut machen. Galehaut sollte dereinst an seiner Seite ruhen. „Verzeih mir, dass ich erst zu spät erkannte, wie sehr ich dich liebe.“, flüsterte er dem heraufziehenden Morgen zu.


End file.
